medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogana Kikaijima
Mogana Kikaijima (喜界島 もがな, Kikaijima Mogana) is a freshman of Class 11. She is a member of the Swimming Club, and later is hired as Treasurer for the Student Council. Personality Like her fellow members of the Swimming Club, Yakushima and Tanegashima, Kikaijima is obsessed with money, and is willing to go so far as to risk her own life to get a hold of it. This attitude stems from her childhood: when Kikaijima was a child, her father left because the family was in debt, her mother became sick from working herself in to the ground, and all the people that Kikaijima had thought were her friends left her because her family had no money. Though she considers money more important than her friends, she likes her friends more than money. After Medaka Kurokami's intervention, Kikaijima is more aware of her own worth, though she is still obsessed with money (she is paid $3.00 a day as the Student Council's Treasurer). After being encouraged by Yakushima and Tanegashima to make friends outside of the Swimming Club, Kikaijima has developed strong relationships with the other Student Council members, particularly Medaka and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Appearance Kikaijima's blood type is AB. She has long brown hair done up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and wears glasses. She wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. The green armband signifying her as the Treasurer is worn around her left arm. Kikaijima often wears her swimsuit beneath her uniform. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Kikaijima and the other members of the Swimming Club are first introduced discussing the upcoming club battle swim meet. Kikaijima insists that they will get money if they win, so there is nothing to complain about. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Come Sunday, all three are seen looking pleased when Medaka announces that any club that ranks higher than the Student Council will receive money from her own pocket. Kikaijima asks the others what they should do after Medaka announces that the first event will be water basketball. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 17-18 After the first event ends, the Swimming Club is seen on the sidelines. Medaka points out that they were actually the first group to score all twenty points. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Medaka confronts the club, indentifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-19 When Nekomi Nabeshima tells Medaka that she doesn't understand Yakushima, Kikaijima approaches them from behind and tells the pair that she never expected them to understand what the Swimming Club are thinking. She does tell Medeka and Nabeshima what the Swimming Club wants is a pool full of money: their dream is to spend a full day swimming in it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 6-7 In the third event, eel catching, Kikaijima manages to capture thirteen eels, maintaining the Swimming Club's position in first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 15 After the thrid event, the Swimming Club confronts the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 17 After Medaka claims that she will reform the Swimming Club, Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 Abilities Kikaijima is a Special and is one of the school's many scholarship students. She is considered the freshman ace of the Swimming Club. Because of her training in water, she has an incredible lung capacity, allowing her to hold her breath for a month if she so chooses. She can also focus her voice as a sound cannon and destroy physical objects with ultrasonic shrieks. Kikaijima is also a first class book keeper. Trivia *Kikaijima was voted the seventh most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 296 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Special